Final Fantasy XII: The Real Adventure
by NagiMizuraki
Summary: What if Final Fantasy XII was a book. Well this is it. Hope you Enjoy! Chapter 1!


**Chapter 1 – The Journey Begins!**

**____________________________________________________________**

**For those of you who haven't gotten to certain parts of the game or are thinking about buying the game; there are spoilers. You have been warned…**

**This story follows along with the game. **

**I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any part of the series. It belongs to Square Enix.**

**____________________________________________________________**

Long ago in the land of Ivalice, the gods granted the Garif a gift, Nethicite. Enthralled by the gift they were, but able to use they were not. Angry with them, the gods took back their gift and gave to another, the Dynast-King. The Dynast-King knew how to use the power and used it to bring peace throughout all of Ivalice. He eventually died and was buried in the Tomb of King Raithwall, located far across the Westersand, Ogir-Yensa, and Nam-Yensa.

_Year 704, Dalmasca_

_Royal City of Rabanastre_

This was the day of Lord Rasler Hetos Nabradia and Princess Ashelia Dalmasca's wedding.

"In the name of the father and in the presence of these holy relics…I hereby pronounce you man and wife from this time forth. May the blessing of the gods light your path for all eternity. Faram," stated the preacher. This was a joyous occasion for all of Dalmasca and Nabradia.

Days later, a war meeting was called in.

"If Archadia should launch an attack by both land and air, our kingdom should stand little-," stated one man before being cut off by Basch as he entered the room.

"Nabudis has fallen," stated Basch.

"Impossible," exerted King Raminas.

"What about my father," questioned Lord Rasler.

"I do not know…I am sorry," responded Basch.

"If Nabudis has indeed fallen…then it is only a matter of time before they reach the borders of Dalmasca; there is nothing to halt their advance," said the man.

_-Several Hours Later-_

Basch, Rasler, and the Dalmascan army were in the heat off battle when a dreadful fixation happened. An Archadian archer was mounted on the edge of the bridge, ready to fire at Rasler. With reflexes like a cat, Basch fired an arrow, killing the archer…Alas, he was too late. Rasler was shot with an arrow, and had fallen. Thinking quick, Basch took Rasler's body from the armored Chocobo and fled. He made it back to Rabanastre. Days later, was his funeral.

_Year 704, Nalbina Town_

_Nalbina Fortress_

A little while ago, a war between Dalmasca and Arcades had begun. A small group of Imperials headed towards Basch and Vossler.

"I'll take care of this," said Basch.

There was a minor silence before Vossler spoke.

"Godspeed."

Vossler ran on as Basch did quick work of that group of Imperials. Reks Ratsbane, brother of Vaan Ratsbane, was lying upon the floor in a daze. Basch Fon Ronsenburg was kneeling in front of him.

"Can you hear me," a voice was heard as Reks because to regain consciousness.

Reks was able to see clearly again. Basch was in front of him and Vossler was standing behind him.

"Can you stand," asked Basch as he helped Reks up.

Reks nodded.

"Basch, we have no time for this," stated Vossler.

"Hold on…," returned Basch.

"What is your name," asked Basch.

"Reks, sir."

"Hmm…How old are you, Reks," questioned Basch.

"I'm seventeen, sir."

"Young…any family," asked Basch once again.

"My brother, he's two years younger than I."

Reks and Basch conversed a little more before heading through the gate that a Dalmascan was waiting at. Basch give little drops of advice along the way, such as: Where to strike the enemy, when to block, and other sorts of this information. As they arrived to a bridge, they were ambushed by an Air Cutter Remora.

The battle was long and hard (N/A: I know what you're thinking…Foolish Mortals), but in the end they were victorious. It was on the verge of escaping, but Basch finished it off with a Quickening known as Fulminating Darkness. This skill creates a darkened sphere in the user's hand. Then, they split the sphere in two and collide them together to create a beam of darkness. Minor explosions surrounded the Remora. It radioed an ally.

"Tonberry, this is Antlion; permission to leave battle,"

"Tonberry here, permission granted."

With approval, the Remora pilot fled into the distance and out of view. It was an honest and proud victory. They continued on and up the stairs. On the third flight, they we're upheld by three Imperials.

"Sir, go on, I'll hold them back," said Reks. "There's not much time!"

Basch paused.

"…Fight Well."

Basch and the other soldiers continued up the stairs, leaving Reks to ward off the Imperials.

_-20 Minutes Later-_

Reks finished off the last Imperial and headed up the stairs. He made it to the top floor and went towards a door. What he saw was quite horrific. Imperials and Dalmascans were dead upon the floor.

_T-T-This is manslaughter…_

He continued on into the final room and saw the king…dead in his chair, with an arrow in the heart. He walked closer, but was stabbed by Basch.

"C-Captain…our king…what have you done," said Reks as he fell on the ground.

"His Majesty was a traitor, he had no intention of creating a treaty.," returned Basch.

Just then, a group of Imperials grabbed Basch. He was confronted by Lord Vayne Solidor of the Archadian Empire.

"Why didn't you let your king sign the treaty," asked Vayne.

"He's a traitor," yelled Basch, "We will never surrender to you!"

"And the people of Dalmasca will hate you for it," returned Vayne.

Basch was taken to prison and Reks died.

___________________________________________________________________

**This is Chapter 1. This is basically the prologue before you get to start as the real main character. Post Reviews. I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
